


Where's Your Weapon

by hunters_retreat



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Derek is awesome, M/M, Sarah is a horrible mother, Sarah turns a blind eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You keep a gun under your pillow?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Your Weapon

  
  
John felt his lips over the curve of his jaw, felt the way callused hands caressed the skin of his back and pulled him closer.  He claimed those lips and claimed the man under him, pressing into tight muscles and glorious heat.  He let him, not because he was John Connor, not because he was ordered to or because he was trying to protect him, but because they both wanted it, because they trusted one another enough to do this.

“God Johnnie”

He closed his eyes as he stilled his body, letting Derek adjust beneath him, letting the nickname roll over him and through him.  No one else called him that anymore, no one else who knew him was allowed.  He’d stopped letting them after the Terminator had come to him the first time. 

He felt Derek’s hips underneath him, encouraging him and John moved then, thrusting long and slow into the other man.  It was a slow build, his lips caressing his uncles, his hands tracing battle scarred flesh.  When he felt Derek reach between them he moved faster, hips snapping into the curve of Derek’s ass as he stroked himself. 

When he came it was with his uncle’s name on his lips and he felt the spatter of come on his stomach as Derek followed him over the edge.

They lay there for a while, side by side, not talking or touching but staring.  It was all wrong they knew, but so was growing up knowing you were the world’s only chance of survival.  So was growing up in a world where prison camps and battle were just life.

When the door slammed, Derek was out of bed in a minute, gun in hand as he waited for some sign of who it was.  They heard the door slam again and Derek went out to investigate.  He came back a minute later.  “You mom was dropping off supplies.”

“She’s gonna catch us one of these days.”

Derek gave a mirthless laugh.  “Only if she really wanted to.”

John didn’t have anything to say to that because Sarah Connor wasn’t a fool and they both knew she was turning a blind eye.  Derek slid back in bed beside him and the gun was left under the pillow.

“You keep a gun under your pillow?”

“Always keep a weapon close John, you know that.”

John smiled and Derek did as well.  “Where’s your weapon John?”

John kissed Derek slowly and as he broke away, he pulled his hand up, showing the gun he’d shoved between the mattress and box springs when he’d realized this was going to lead to something naked. 

“Nice, but John, I was talking about your other weapon.”

John laughed into his mouth but didn’t protest as Derek showed him exactly what he was looking for. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Terminator:TSCC, Derek/anyone, keeping weapons within close reach


End file.
